Algo más
by NebilimK
Summary: De nuevo, historia alternativa de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma donde Bulma se entrega a un Vegeta que se siente solo.


Todo el mundo señala el capítulo 124 como el capítulo más significativo de la relación entre Bulma y Vegeta (cuando se lesiona y Bulma lo cuida) pero en cambio, hay un capítulo anterior (mucho antes incluso de que Trunks aparezca y revele su ascendencia) más significativo. Es el capítulo 118. Bulma ve al cielo y pregunta por Vegeta y hasta se preocupa por él. Si os fijáis en la escena en la que Vegeta sale enfadado de la ducha y se tiene que poner la camisa rosa podéis ver como en la esquina de las secuencias donde habla Bulma está Yamcha totalmente rojo (de furia y celos, asumo) por lo que la relación Vegeta y Bulma realmente es anterior.

Escribiré acerca de esas secuencias y les daré continuidad (hasta la concepción de Trunks). No habrá sexo como tal al principio, porque si os fijáis en el capítulo (cuando aparece Trunks y habla con Goku) donde Yamcha le insinúa a Bulma que se podría dar un paso a su relación (haciendo referencia al sexo), él pone una cara de pervertido impresionante (si se hubiera acostado antes con ella, no había motivos de esa cara, ¿no?), por lo que asumo que Bulma es virgen (pero no por mucho tiempo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA).

Ya me conocéis, yo soy muy de Oneshots. Espero no dejaros con las ganas. Ah, se me olvida, ¡muchas gracias a THEBINGBANGATTACK1, Sakury Li´Minamoto, Mayako87, Caroone, Neko.16.-Blast y a Meilyng por comentar mis otras historias!

REGRESO

Vegeta ya había estado en la casa de Bulma. Se había ganado el cariño de su madre en su primera impresión y el de su padre, pero en cambio, huyó en la nave para buscar a Goku. No tuvo éxito, por supuesto.

Bulma había quedado con sus amigos y con su pareja, Yamcha. Era un día fantástico. En cambio, ella tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Vegeta. Ella se preguntó donde estaba él y si le podría haber pasado algo. Ella se estaba volviendo monotema, algo que enfadaba a su novio, sobretodo cuando ese tema era Vegeta. Estaba celoso. Estaba confuso. Vegeta los había matado. Vegeta podría volver a matarlos. Vegeta probablemente lo haría. Era un peligro. Convenció a la señora Briefs de esto, ya que ella estaba emocionada con el misterioso y atractivo joven que le había presentado Bulma.

Pero a Bulma no le daba miedo el peligro. De hecho, amaba los riesgos. Quería estar siempre en la primera línea de combate para no perderse ningún detalle. Oler la sangre, ver las heridas y ser salpicada de saliva por los gritos de los combatientes. Su corazón latía con fuerza en esos momentos y sentía como ella también participaba. A Bulma le gustaba tanto el peligro que le estaba gustando Vegeta. En el fondo también pensaba que detrás de esa armadura y de esos aires de superioridad había un hombre lleno de pasión. No se equivocaría, pero por el momento no podía saberlo.

Su padre le comunicó que Vegeta no podría estar muy lejos. No había demasiado combustible y seguramente ya se le habría acabado. Temió por la vida del guerrero por un segundo. Fue entonces cuando la nave se estrelló en las cercanías.

Se asustaron cuando de la nave apareció él. No parecía herido, sino sucio. Se apartaron como medida de precaución. La madre de Bulma, asustada, intentaba ser cortés y amable, pero era evidente que sus piernas temblaban y que el té salía de las tazas.

Bulma se acercó. Por dentro la felicidad había teñido y cubierto por completo los temores y las preocupaciones. Él estaba bien. Había tenido un flechazo cuando Namek fue destruida y él estaba apoyado en aquel árbol contestando con una prepotencia equiparable a la suya.

Puso un dedo sobre su pecho y tocó la armadura, mostrando lo sucia que estaba. Vegeta se estremeció y se sorprendió. ¿Ella le estaba tocando? Insinuó además que estaba sucio, podría haberse enfadado, pero aquella mujer le ofrecía una ducha.

Bulma metió la ropa en la lavadora y puso encima de mueble unas prendas de ropa viejas que habían usado un namekiano cuando se habían instalado temporalmente allí. Un pantalón amarillo y una camisa rosa que tenía escrito "BadMan". Ridículo sin duda.

Cuando dejó la ropa observó el cuerpo del guerrero en la ducha. ¡Qué gran cuerpo! Su pelo mojado cubría sus hombros y su espalda, pero su culo estaba totalmente visible y totalmente musculado. Bulma no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo allí, Yamcha se enfadaría con ella.

Vegeta no quiso ponerse esa ropa, pero sabía que Bulma no le temía y que por lo tanto no le obedecería. Al ponerse a sus órdenes ganó algo mejor: que ella le invitase a quedarse en su casa y que pudiese hacer uso de las instalaciones. Yamcha ardía por dentro. ¡Un hombre en la casa de Bulma! ¡Bulma conviviendo con otro hombre! Sobretodo cuando el los últimos días el nombre de Vegeta salía en cada frase que ella decía.

ACERCAMIENTO

Trunks había revelado a Goku que él era el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta. Él prometió que no diría nada. Pero algo se le escapó. Al despedirse de Bulma le dijo que cuidase a su hijo. No lo comprendió. Yamcha no del todo. ¿Goku sabía que la relación iba bien? ¿Quería que diesen un paso más y que fueran padres?

La imagen mental que tenía Yamcha era una escena de cama. Con Bulma estremeciéndose bajo sus músculos y gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Se imaginaba tocando con una mano uno de sus pechos y con la mano libre elevando una de las piernas de la joven. Ella agarraría con fuerza sus sábanas y lloraría de placer. Tenía que hacer real esas imágenes.

Pero a Bulma no le gustaba que Yamcha quisiese dar un paso "tan lejos". Sobretodo cuando dudaba de su continuidad teniendo a Vegeta cerca. Pero Yamcha no quería desistir y sabiendo que tenían 3 años para entrenar y prepararse, podía sacar un hueco para sacar a Bulma de casa. Mucho no pudo hacer porque Vegeta con su cámara de gravedad mejorada le iba a sacar ventaja. Sabía de su construcción por Bulma.

Salieron juntos un par de noches. Volvieron muy tarde en todas esas citas. Fueron a comer a diversos sitios o simplemente a dar una vuelta a la luz de las estrellas. Se besaban apasionadamente en la puerta de la casa antes de despedirse. Yamcha quería más, pero no quería presionar a su chica porque podría perderla. Tenía que conseguir que ella le invitase a pasar la noche con ella. Sabía que eso significaría que podría dar el gran paso de su consumación. Bulma ya le había dicho que no quería casarse por el momento.

Al iniciar los entrenamientos, Yamcha debía dar lo mejor de si porque Vegeta ya tenía su cámara de gravedad. No podría mejorar tanto como él, pero no debía desistir. Vegeta era su competidor directo, pero Bulma no valoraría sus fuerzas. "Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que sé exactamente qué le gusta, Vegeta no sabe nada ni creo que quiera saberlo" se decía "Yo juego con ventaja, Bulma se aburrirá de él enseguida y volverá a mi". "Volverá a mis brazos y me suplicará que le haga el amor". "Sí, eso es, haremos el amor todas las noches y gritará tanto que molestará a Vegeta".

Bulma se estaba empezando a aburrir de los entrenamientos. Ella no había hecho vida social esos días. Su madre le propuso invitar a cenar a los dos luchadores. Era una locura. "O no" pensó Bulma "Podré valorar si vale la pena ese hombrecito y si lo que siento por él es puramente sexual".

DOLOR

Su madre había preparado todo para que fuese una gran cena. Mucha comida y buen gusto. Bulma le ofreció unas ropas bastante informales a Vegeta. Una camisa y pantalón elegantes. Vegeta no supo que hacer con la corbata, pero ella se ahorró la explicación quitándose de las manos. "No importa, estás muy guapo tal y como estás".

Comprobó que Vegeta adora que lo alaben y que le digan "cosas bonitas". Lo supo desde que su madre le dijo que era guapo y encantador. Él no sabía como responder a aquello. Algo bastante normal para alguien tan narcisista.

Pero a diferencia de la presentación de Vegeta a sus padres, esta vez se había sonrojado.

"¡Maldita mujer!" gritó interiormente Vegeta "¡¿Quién demonios se cree? Bueno, mientras no diga más cosas así por una temporada dejaré que siga viva. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto, sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad que acabase con una de las pocas mujeres atractivas que he visto". "Incluso pueda aprovecharme de todo lo que veo. Qué pedazo de piernas tiene. No me extraña que siempre vaya con esos trapitos por casa. Tiene mucho que enseñar".

"Vegeta, Yamcha, Cariño, ¡la cena está lista" dijo la señora Briefs.

"¡¿VEGETA?" Gritó Yamcha al ver como Vegeta se acercaba a la cocina.

"¡¿TÚ?" Gritó también Vegeta al ver como Yamcha entraba por la puerta recibido por Bulma.

"Ah, ¿no os dije que íbamos a ser cinco?" pregunta Bulma nerviosa.

"¡NO!" Exclaman contestando a la vez los dos guerreros.

Al comer, Vegeta desatendió la conversación que estaban llevando los demás. Estaba hambriento. La comida terrícola le gusta mucho. Era lo único que echaría de menos cuando destruyese la Tierra. Quizás echase de menos el cuerpo de la joven, pero qué caray, él tenía mucha imaginación cuando le interesaba. Se veía dominando a la joven. Inmovilizando su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Se la imaginaba con el cuerpo apoyado en la cama mientras que él la agarraba por detrás y la hacía gritar de placer haciendo que toda la casa oyese lo bien que él podría complacer a esa mujer.

Ya no se acuerda cuando estuvo con una hembra, ¡ah sí! Cuando aún existía su especie. Él era un príncipe que podía elegir la que quisiese. Alguna vez había protagonizado una orgía con jóvenes. Él había aguantado como un campeón. Solían participar entre tres y cinco mujeres. Todas acababan agotadas y diciendo a su príncipe lo maravilloso que era. Sí, Vegeta sabía que era maravilloso, no se lo tenía que decir nadie. Él se complacía pero a la vez no. Vale, era sexo, pero a veces le hubiera gustado que no fuese todo tan monótono.

Se despertó en la realidad. Lo había mencionado. Él levantó el rostro de la comida.

"Sí, es verdad, el joven se parecía a Vegeta" dijo Yamcha refiriéndose a Trunks.

Los siguientes minutos, Vegeta prestó atención a Yamcha. Él estaba cogiendo demasiadas confianzas con él por culpa de Bulma, que lo trataba con descaro y sin tener en cuenta su estatus como príncipe. Yamcha sabía que Vegeta lo veía con sus ojos de depredador y besó a Bulma suavemente. Ella sonrió el gesto.

"Vaya, la histérica y el gusano están juntos, qué sorpresa. Bueno, será divertido hacerle la puñeta y ganarme a su mujer. Sí, suena divertido".

Yamcha continuó y le agarró la mano a su novia. Ellos ya estaban tomando el café cuando Vegeta seguía con su "primer" plato. Vegeta adoraba la carne, aunque prefería que esa carne fuese una mujer desnuda en la cama. Al menos cuando seguía viendo a la parejita que tenía delante.

Bulma se recostó sobre su novio. Estaba mimosa. Su madre hacía alguna referencia y pregunta inocente sobre ellos que los hacía sonrojar.

"Patético" opinaba para sí Vegeta. Para él, esos gestos eran innecesarios si el final de ellos no era sexo. Sí, para él no existía el amor. No necesitaba el amor si disfrutaba haciendo uso de su cuerpo.

A él jamás se le ocurría tales muestras de cariño en público. Era mostrar una debilidad.

La pareja estaba empezando ser demasiado empalagosa para Vegeta. La señora Briefs ofreció tarta al príncipe. Él respondió lanzando la tarta a Yamcha, que estaba insinuando ciertas cosas en los oídos de Bulma y que él podía oír con su poder.

"¿Te gusta esto?" logró a oír "Si vamos arriba podemos hacer más cosas sin que tengas que molestar a tus padres". Ella sonreía picarona "qué me vas a hacer, ¿Yamcha?"

Yamcha se enfadó mucho. Más que Bulma que no paraba de reírse junto con sus padres.

"¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?" Yamcha estaba rojo de furia.

"Estabas siendo tan empalagoso que si llego a comerme la tarta vomito arco iris".

"¿Qué arco iris ni que niño muerto? Lo único de colorines que podrás ver es tu sangre saliendo de tu boca".

Vegeta se acercó a él amenazante. Yamcha retrocedió por precaución.

"Nenaza, hasta esa histérica novia tuya es más hombre que tú" le dijo el príncipe "Seguro que ella es la que te da a ti por detrás"

La referencia sexual enfadó más aún a Yamcha. Bulma se incomodó por ello, sobretodo cuando allí estaban también sus padres.

"Bueno, yo al menos tengo a alguien".

Dolor. No se esperaba esa puñalada. Tenía razón. Él no tenía a nadie a su lado. En su planeta a pesar de poseer concubinas, se poseía mujeres con las que se procreaba y a las cuales se podía llegar a amar. Sintió celos en aquel momento. Le dolió además cuando recordó que no había mujeres de su especie y estaba condenado a la soledad.

Vegeta estaba enfadado, pero se notó como su rostro empezó a proyectar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Sus ojos brillaron. Estaba a punto de llorar. Esperaba que no sucediese igual que la última vez que se sintió así, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte y Goku se negó a rematarlo.

Bulma hizo un gesto de que lo dejase a Yamcha, que estaba a punto de volver a la carga. Ella sabía porqué su otro invitado estaba así. Lo comprendía. Además, pudo contemplar el lado más tierno del guerrero espacial. Le gustaba. Cada vez que Vegeta hacía algo nuevo, le gustaba más.

Pero Yamcha no terminó.

"Además, ¿quién te iba a querer? Arrogante y egoísta".

Bulma le gritó a su novio e hizo que se marchase. Vegeta se quedó en blanco. Ni escuchó la discusión de la pareja.

"No le hagas caso, Vegeta" le dijo ella "En el fondo eres un cacho de pan".

Nota: Vale, estoy usando frases y formas de hablar "muy españolas", pero así las conversaciones me parecen más cercanas XD

CONSUELO

Bulma fue a la noche a junto Vegeta. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Él no quería que entrase y hasta empezó a empujarla para que saliese.

"¡Me haces daño!" Se quejaba ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de echarla, Bulma le habló de unos nuevos equipos que le estaba preparando. Él cesó.

"¿Vienes a hablarme de equipos? ¡no me hables de ellos! ¡simplemente dámelos!"

"No, Vegeta, las cosas no van a funcionar así, no soy su esclava, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio"

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres mujer?"

"Quiero hablar de lo que sucedió en la cena".

A Vegeta no le parecía buena idea, pero no quería negar nada a aquella humana dispuesta a darle exactamente lo que él quería.

"De acuerdo".

"Vale, bien, ¿por qué le tirarse una tarta a Yamcha?"

"Ya lo dije, por empalagoso".

"No, oíste algo que no te gustó".

"Fue algo impropio para una dama".

A Bulma le pareció divertido. Vegeta le estaba defendiendo de las garras de Yamcha. Él estaba celoso. Le encantaba saber que el guerrero caía bajo sus pies, pero lo que más le encantaba era el hecho de saber que se peleó por ella. Su cuerpo ardió. Vegeta le atraía tanto. Nunca sintió algo así con su novio. Quizás porque antes que serlo eran amigos. Vegeta no era su amigo. Era simplemente Vegeta.

El príncipe olía como la mujer empezó a estar húmeda. "¿En qué demonios estará pensando?" "¿Qué está pasando por su cabeza humana?" "¿Por qué me desea en estos momentos?".

Bulma se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho. Él se encendió. Quería que la humana fuese suya.

"Es pronto, Vegeta".

INCIDENTE

Aprovechando que Vegeta estaba encerrado en la cámara de gravedad, se vio con Bulma. Sabía que lo mejor es que Vegeta nunca estuviese delante. Fueron a su habitación y se besaron. Jugaron con sus manos por encima y debajo de la ropa. Yamcha deseaba llegar a más y que ella se desnudase, pero a pleno día y cuando su madre se paseaba por casa, lo mejor era no tomar riesgos.

Le gustaba su tacto e intercambio de caricias, pero Bulma quería más. Apreciaba a su pareja y su empeño, pero no lo veía bajo sus sábanas. Sobretodo ahora que cuando se imaginaba que podía suceder algo así su mente cambiaba a Yamcha por Vegeta.

Su novio se fue a seguir entrenando y ella cogió un libro. Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido. La cámara de gravedad se había venido abajo.

Estaba asustada, ¿dónde estaba Vegeta? Pudo ayudarle y pedir asistencia médica para él. Bulma se vio tan enfrascada en Vegeta que no se dio cuenta de que Yamcha se había apartado de su lado. Pasó días y días con él. Se preocupada por él. Vegeta lo supo y una semilla en su interior germinó. Lo que no pudo encontrar con las de su especie, lo había encontrado con una vulgar humana.

DESPERTAR

Vegeta entrenó de nuevo y se recuperó más lento de lo que debería, pero el sufrimiento le ayudó a que se hiciese más fuerte. Pero a medida que se hacía más fuerte se sentía más vacío. Bulma estaba ahora sola. Él podría morir dentro de año y medio. Podía pasar aunque sea un día con esa mujer. La deseaba mucho. Quería ver qué se escondía debajo de esa ropa y que de solo pensarlo se ponía a cien (o incluso mil) por hora. ¿Ella querría lo mismo? Debía saberlo.

Acechó a la joven. Cuando se metió en cama ya en camisón, supo que se iba a dormir. Entró sigilosamente pero asustó a la joven.

"¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces?"

Él le agarró los pechos y empezó a moldearlos. Eran suaves. Eran duros y a la vez blandos. Eran suyos. Ella se no opuso resistencia y emitió un pequeño gemido que fue para Vegeta una invitación para que siguiese.

Acercó su cara y la beso apasionadamente. Besó su cuello y volvió a la boca. Sabía bien la humana. Ella acarició tímidamente su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y arrancaba un suspiro a cualquier mujer. Ella no era una excepción.

Se movían tímidamente. Vegeta por miedo a enfadarla y Bulma porque no sabía qué demonios iban a hacer o hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con él. Se estaba comportando como un caballero y ella como una princesa virgen.

"Sí, eso era, ¡es virgen!"

Apartó su rostro de ella y ésta estaba sonrojada y temblaba.

"Ella no me está diciendo que no, pero debo ser suave".

La tumbó en la cama y le sacó la ropa con cuidado. No debía ser brusco sino quería asustarla. Vio su cuerpo desnudo de arriba y abajo. Sudoroso y totalmente mojado. Él se desnudó. Ella vio su cuerpo desnudo, excitado y con su hombría queriendo saltar del pantalón que dejó a un lado inmediatamente después exhibiendo un gran tamaño.

Bulma sabía que esa zona era especialmente sensible a las caricias, por lo que puso su mano allí. Fue un poco tosca al principio, pero supo guiar sus manos para estremecer a Vegeta. Tocó la punta, los testículos. Imitó lo que solía hacer a ciegas dentro del pantalón de Yamcha.

Vegeta suspiró y poco a poco fue moviendo su cadera pidiendo más. Bulma siguió acariciando los genitales de aquel hombre hasta que sucumbió y le manchó las manos de jugo. No sabía que hacer ahora. Normalmente cogía unos pañuelos de su mesita, pero no podía interrumpir el juego así con Vegeta. Pero él solucionó con rapidez la situación ya que empleó esos jugos como lubricantes.

Ella sabía que podía quedar embarazada, pero que caray, ¡tenía a Vegeta a punto de darle todo lo que aparecía en sus sucios sueños!

Se introdujo poco a poco dentro de ella mientras la besaba y le decía suaves palabras para que se tranquilizase. Ella estaba tensa y más cuando Vegeta ya estaba dentro. Se tocaron un rato hasta que él notó que los músculos de su mujer se relajaban. Sí, su mujer. Era suya.

Empujó con suavidad pero ella le pedía más y más. Ella temblaba y gritaba como nunca. No sabia que eso podía ser tan maravilloso. Vegeta también disfrutaba. No sabía si él estaba siendo maravilloso, pero sabía que si Bulma se lo decía era porque era verdad.

"Oh, Vegeta, eres maravilloso".

Y Vegeta terminó dentro de ella y con un alarido. Habían disfrutado de verdad. Para él fue algo distinto. Para ella fue algo increíble. Debían repetirlo.

Yamcha observó desde la ventana enfurecido. Vegeta le ganó. Bulma lo eligió. Pero lo que peor de todo, es que sabía que su competidor podría notar su presencia y aún así le daría placer a Bulma solo por hacerlo enfadar.

Aunque en realidad, Vegeta estaba tan concentrado que se olvidó de que más allá de las cuatro paredes, había algo más.


End file.
